UFO
by w-1nds
Summary: The summer of the glittering form in the sky, and a girl's life that gets turned upside down. Inspired by the Kikuo song of the same name.
1. 1

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It was a peaceful day. There was nothing but the noise of the trees singing with the wind, and she gazed dreamily into the sky. Although there was indeed nothing happening, and the days were lazy happiness, she wished that something should happen./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="JA-JP"span class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Even the clouds seemed to be smiling down on her. It felt strangely empty on that day where she just sat in the grass and thought. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Her hair blew gently in the wind, which seemed to be getting stronger. It felt like ages since she had been to the place where everyone was trapped in their boxes, the scatter of lights across the city. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="JA-JP"span class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She was just brushing on the subject of that to herself when a large shadow suddenly cast itself over her and a large part of the field she was sitting in. She looked up again immediately, and was met with a peculiar sight./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="JA-JP"span class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It was a ship. It rotated around itself many times over, looming above her head silently. The top part of it was glass but she couldn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t see inside save for a silhouette of two, maybe three people. Or beings. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Surprising/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" herself, the girl didn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t react in the way she thought she should have. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Peacefully/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" she watched it, feeling awe and a bit of serenity. In some way she knew whoever or whatever was in there didn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t mean any harm to her./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="JA-JP"span class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A compartment opened in the bottom and a ramp made its way out. Quickly a girl came out of it and stood on the grass, studying her /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"curiously/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". The ship was gone as soon as it had arrived when the girl looked away for just a second, but that was the least of her concern in that moment./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"light-haired/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" girl held out her hand. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hello./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he said. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I am very frightened. Where is this place?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"She was taken aback by these words. The girl sounded like she had been speaking the language her whole life, yet she didn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t know where /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"here /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"was?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="JA-JP"span class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Who are you?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" The girl avoided the question, thinking maybe she ought to keep the upper hand. She wasn/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"'/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t sure about this newcomer. If she was planning anything dangerous, information /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"would be dangerous too./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="JA-JP"span class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Meiryo UI', 'MS UI Gothic', 'MS PGothic', 'MS Gothic', sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Instead of answering, she took two steps forward and spun in a slow circle, examining the field, the trees, the darkening sky. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pretty./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"he remarked. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="EN-US" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I like these./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" lang="JA-JP" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; font-kerning: none; line-height: 18px;" xml:lang="JA-JP" data-contrast="auto"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW23308464 BCX0" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 18px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:240}" The grass seemed to wither when she stepped on it, turning dry and lifeless./span/p  
/div 


	2. 2

It reflected everything. The hall of crystal showed her thousands of herself in its triangles. She kept on running, her lungs burning and her eyes watering.

_"Do you think this planet is going to last very long?" she asked. The stars were barely shining, dim like the rest of the world._

_"I don't know." Her long hair was blowing in the wind, its bright colour contrasting against all the grayness. Although she was a small girl, her presence was that of someone much taller. "I think it's too late."_

_The girl couldn't make eye contact. "So I'll be going, then?"_

_She nodded without saying anything else._

"Please!" she cried out to no one. "I want to go back! Take me back!" Her voice echoed loudly and then disappeared. She was completely alone.


End file.
